Seafood
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: When Naruto first found out Sasuke's weakness with seafood, he had grinned so much with all the smugness in the world. He only found out much later that everytime he would eat seafood, Sasuke would refuse to kiss him until the next day. [SasuNaru, drabble


**Title: **Seafood**  
Author: **kawaii-kirei "KK"**  
Rating: **T or PG-13

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all of its characters do not and never will belong to me.

**Author's Notes: **IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE WRITTEN ANYTHING! –cries- but I'm so happy with this, and I'm so glad to be able to release all this stress of not writing anything. XD;; I hope you guys like this too. X3

* * *

**Seafood**

When Naruto first found out Sasuke's weakness with seafood, he had grinned so much with all the smugness in the world. He teased the Uchiha mercilessly about his fear of seafood, about how Sasuke would shudder at the thought of eating them because of his belief from childhood of them springing back to life in his body and swimming happily along the acids of his stomach. Naruto was pretty much giggling like an insane maniac with glee and mischief.

Whenever he was with Sasuke, he would order fish, or squid. He even went as far as ignoring his favorite ramen and ordering the special seafood ramen just to see the look of disgust and - even though it was slight - fear cross over the usually stoic boy's face.

Needless to say, he was pretty much having the time of his life.

He only found out much later that everytime he would eat seafood, Sasuke would refuse to kiss or even touch him for five seconds until the next day, due to the fact that there were still _remnants of evil _in his mouth by eating and hands by holding the dreaded fried fishes, as Sasuke would point out.

Naruto couldn't resist continuing to tease him with various seafood dishes, and thus tried to ignore his frustrated libido.

It had been a week already, and Naruto was pretty much reaching his limits. He had resisted eating fish that morning, and resisted eating clams at lunch. He even didn't eat at all at dinner, only to find out that Sasuke still refused to kiss him due to, once again, the _remnants of evil_. The next day was the same. Although he was sure that he didn't _anything_ that lived in the sea for even a second, Sasuke would pull away every time he tried to advance. That went on for the whole day.

He was beginning to slightly regret ever mocking his boyfriend's fear of seafood. Just slightly.

The next day, Naruto had had enough. He hadn't had any for more than a week, and his libido was already poking at his ass with a scythe and demanding hot, steamy sex in a deep, scary voice.

So when Sasuke dropped by his house that day, Naruto had pulled him inside, slammed him against the wall and crushed their lips together hungrily. A vein nearly popped on his head when Sasuke refused to open his mouth, and thus, he ground his hips against the other's and when that earned him a gasp, he shoved his tongue in and growled.

His eyes widened, however, when Sasuke suddenly reverted their positions and shoved him harshly against the wall, before latching himself on the blond's neck and nipping and sucking his way downward.

Needless to say, Naruto was dumbfounded.

Sasuke kissed him deeply once again, before nipping at his ear, and Naruto could almost _feel_ the smirk in his words, "Regret it now?"

Naruto scowled, "Bastard."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're the one who brought this upon yourself. You're not getting any until you say you regret it." He pulled away, licking his lips at the disheveled look of the blond in front of him.

And although Naruto was sure he was going to regret this later, he was hard enough to ignore that little fact and pull Sasuke back to kiss him. "I regret it, now fuck me, damnit."

His eyes widened when he found his shirt torn to pieces, and his lips kissed roughly. Sasuke was grinding their hips together deliciously, and muttering breathlessly beside his ear. "Took you long enough."

Later, when they were both satisfied and comfortably lying against each other in bed, Naruto would sigh contentedly, and think that that was probably the best sex he had ever had in his life, but would keep his mouth shut to keep Sasuke's ego from growing.

Sasuke, however, probably had mind-reading abilities to smirk and say, "Now aren't you happy I have a seafood phobia?"

**- owari -**


End file.
